Monster or Human?
by Lady'z Phantom
Summary: Frisk se había marchado para siempre, dejando al subsuelo sin esperanzas aún anhelando su ansiada libertad. El noveno humano en caer fue una niña que había perdido su determinación. Pero... ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Y cuál era su objetivo? [Ruta Neutral, con "algunos cambios"]


_Capítulo 1: "Aria"_

 _Por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante, aunque no tenía ninguna determinación que la motivara a hacerlo? ¿De dónde había sacado las fuerzas para llegar hasta ahí?_

 _Quería rendirse, cerrar los ojos, dormir profundamente y no volver a despertar, permanecer por siempre en esa armonía que tenía la total oscuridad que siempre la mantuvo en calma, quería ver como el tiempo dejaba de existir._

" _Te prometo que todo mejorará"_

 _Mentiras, todas aquellas palabras que parecieron estar llenas de sinceridad no fueron más que mentiras, había creído en esas palabras cada mañana, esperando a que llegara el día en que aquella promesa fuera cumplida._

 _Fue paciente, fue justa y no insistió, pero no por ello dejó de ser perseverante, simplemente porque no quería olvidar la promesa, y trató de ser valiente porque no quería sentir miedo, permaneció íntegra y fue amable hasta el final, hasta el último día… pero, sobre todo, fue determinada._

 _Pero no significó nada, no sirvió de nada haber sido tan fuerte todo ese tiempo, pues ahora que el tan esperado día había llegado, ella era la única que estaba allí, en el Mt. Ebott, aquel lugar que las leyendas contaban que quienes llegaban hasta allí, jamás regresaban. Aunque eso no le importaba, pues ya no creía en leyendas, pero si era realmente honesta quería que fuera cierto. Con decisión, guiada solamente por los recuerdos que quedaron atrás, siguió su camino hacia una promesa rota._

 _Su viaje fue silencioso, respiraba profundamente antes de atreverse a dar el paso definitivo hacia un lugar que no conocía. Tal como se esperaba, y al igual que todos los niños que llegaron hasta ahí, cayó en el interior del Monte, y aunque no se sabían las razones de los otros humanos que los llevaron hasta ese lugar, ella lo hizo por voluntad propia sin siquiera sentir miedo y con una misión muy clara._

 _Ya no le importaba nada, había perdido a la única persona que amaba, para siempre._

 _Al caer, se golpeó con varias rocas al intentar agarrarse a algo en vano para amortiguar su caída hacia el precipicio, en vez de eso sólo la empeoró y se lastimó gravemente antes de estrellarse contra el suelo cubierto de flores amarillas. Aunque casi no sentía dolor, intentó incorporarse varias veces, pero su cuerpo no respondía, intentó mirar desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero los rayos del sol que se colaban por donde cayó no la ayudaron, veía muy borroso y era principalmente por la sangre que goteaba desde su frente hasta su ojo izquierdo._

 _Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano dejando su manga rosa manchada de sangre. Logró incorporarse finalmente con algo de dificultad, pues tenía las rodillas lastimadas y para agregar se había torcido el pie izquierdo, así que lentamente acomodó otra vez su mochila azul en su espalda e intentó caminar para encontrar una salida._

 _No podía tener más mala suerte._

" _¡Los monstruos te amarán enseguida cuando te conozcan!"_

 _Por alguna esas palabras vinieron a su cabeza mientras trataba de avanzar, si bien en un principio había creído en ellas, ahora no estaba del todo segura. Según_ _ **ella**_ _le había contado, hace muchos años los monstruos y los humanos vivían pacíficamente en la superficie, pero después de una terrible guerra entre ambas razas que inició por motivos desconocidos, los humanos habían expulsado a los monstruos al subsuelo. Siete magos increíblemente poderosos los sellaron bajo tierra para que no pudieran salir._

 _Si los humanos que habían escalado hacia ese lugar tan peligroso nunca regresaron… ¿Qué podía significar eso? Lo más probable es que si los monstruos vieran un humano, aquella raza que los encerró para siempre en aquel lugar, ya podía imaginarse cuál fue su destino._

 _Un cruel destino._

 _Se detuvo en seco al pensar en aquella posibilidad mientras abrazaba sus propios brazos, no importaba donde fuera, si era en la superficie o en el subsuelo, todos la odiarían de igual manera, ella no podía encajar en ningún lugar._

 _Sabía que era diferente._

 _Tocó su ojo derecho oculto bajo un parche blanco, comenzaba a dolerle otra vez, pero tenía que continuar._

 _Al menos quería cumplir esa promesa, aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola._

* * *

Flowey miró las flores a su alrededor sin ninguna expresión en particular, cerró los ojos con pesadez. Cada día que pasaba, era exactamente igual que el anterior y no importaba si intervenía, no importaba si intentaba hacer algo siquiera, sería una escena que ya conocía a la perfección, sabía exactamente como sería.

Era como si la misma página se repitiera una y otra vez.

Habían pasado un buen tiempo desde que Frisk se había marchado para siempre, después de haber hecho muchos amigos, después de haberlos liberado y vivir feliz en la superficie, después de eliminarlos a todos… Existió un punto en el que algo cambió, y Flowey pudo verlo en sus ojos cuando Frisk había regresado nuevamente al punto de reinicio totalmente derrotada.

Apenas le vio quiso recriminarle por haber sido tan cobarde, porque no fue capaz de terminar lo que había empezado, hasta que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, ya casi ni podía (o no quería) recordar con exactitud cómo fue esa última conversación que tuvieron, porque lo que si comprendió es que esa sería la última vez que la volvería a ver. _Para siempre._

Incluso antes de marcharse se había atrevido a pedirle algo, y no simplemente eso, sino que le hizo prometerle algo. Frisk quería irse del subsuelo sin que nadie muriera, le hizo jurar que no mataría a Asgore en aquella ruta. Quizás simplemente para no sentirse tan culpable por abandonarlos para siempre.

Flowey había notado algo extraño ese día, no era la Frisk llena de determinación que conoció, no era su mirada característica. Algo le había pasado, y la flor no podía recordar el qué.

Pero Flowey podría haberse negado a aquella petición, podría haberla matado en ese instante de haberlo querido, podría haber tomado el control de ese mundo en un instante y no hacer nada de lo que Frisk le pedía, pero a pesar de todo y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, podía entenderle, porque no eran iguales, él ya no tenía sentimientos, nunca se sintió culpable ni triste por haberlos lastimado, al igual que Frisk lo había hecho.

No supo bien por qué motivo, pero cumplió su promesa.

Ya había pasado un tiempo tras eso y ningún humano había vuelto a caer allí, a pesar de ello, se habían eliminado las leyes en contra de los humanos, ningún monstruo volvería a hacerles daño si alguno volvía a caer ahí. No después de todo lo que había hecho Frisk por ellos.

Pero los monstruos ya no eran los mismos, y no había nada que pudieran hacer. Desde que se fue, estaban estancados ahí, era como si el tiempo no avanzara sin importar cuanto cambiaran su rutina. Habían perdido la esperanza de salir, aunque nadie quisiera aceptarlo. Nadie lo decía, pero se notaba en sus miradas. Y, a medida que pasaban las semanas, y meses y más meses, se sentían traicionados una vez más, nuevamente nadie se atrevía a decirlo, pero aquel humano que había llegado, alegrando sus vidas, entregándoles nuevas emociones… Al final, se había ido para siempre.

Querían salir, anhelaban tanto ser libres, pero al pasar el tiempo finalmente se conformaron con aquella situación. Olvidaron aquel resentimiento, y simplemente siguieron adelante, aún atrapados en aquel lugar.

Y Flowey era quien se llevaba la peor parte pues no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera tristeza por lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía importarle y eso era lo que más ira le causaba. Creía que ya lo había superado también, que ya se había resignado totalmente a su condición actual, pero simplemente no podía, odiaba ser una flor, odiaba estar vacío por dentro, los odiaba a todos, los culpaba a todos, en especial a Frisk.

— ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su voz resonara en toda la habitación.

Quizás debía aceptarlo de una vez, y simplemente terminar con su vida.

Pero entonces escuchó unos pasos, tan claramente. Se giró con molestia al darse cuenta que algún monstruo se había atrevido a perturbar sus pensamientos, pero notó demasiado tarde que aquellos pasos provenían de la otra dirección, aquel lugar del que todos vinieron.

Entonces la vio, estaba tan sorprendido que no podía pensar en nada, una niña humana. Flowey la miró fijamente mientras ella también le miraba con su ojo izquierdo azul claro, pues en su otro ojo llevaba un parche blanco. Estaba muy lastimada, un hilo de sangre caía por su frente y le daba la impresión de que no podía caminar muy bien, su cabello era rubio y le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía la piel muy clara y vestía una sudadera rosa, llevaba una mochila azul en su espalda y una falda blanca pero sus prendas estaban sucias y con sangre. Tenía la rodilla izquierda magullada y supuso que se había torcido ese pie, llevaba calcetines blancos y zapatillas del mismo color.

Siguieron intercambiando miradas hasta que la niña intentó caminar para entrar en esa sala, pero al dar un paso se tambaleó hacia ambos lados mientras hacía lo posible por mantener el equilibrio. Siguió caminando.

Flowey vio a la humana avanzar hasta donde estaba, pero esta vez cuando se volvió a sentir mareada, finalmente cayó al suelo, pero ya estaba al lado de la flor cuando eso ocurrió. La niña humana, cabizbaja, levantó su rostro y miró a Flowey con una mirada indescifrable. La flor dorada la conocía muy bien, esa mirada que no reflejaba absolutamente nada, aunque en el caso de su acompañante, era obvio que si tenía aquello de lo cual la flor carecía.

 _Un alma._

¿Pero entonces por qué le veía de aquella manera? ¿Tan vacía?

Y hasta el momento esa niña no había dicho ni una sola palabra, tan sólo le observaba. Quizás sentía curiosidad al ver a una flor moverse y lo más probable es que le hubiera escuchado gritar hace unos momentos atrás cuando se lamentaba por la situación en la que estaba.

La humana hizo su primer movimiento, de repente alzó una de sus manos, temblando. Intentó acercarse a la flor y rozó uno de sus pétalos con sus dedos pequeños. Flowey la habría alejado de haberlo querido, pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Ella al ver que la flor dorada no hacía ningún movimiento, tocó sus pétalos con más confianza, siendo extremadamente cuidadosa, casi ni podía sentirla acariciándole. Finalmente puso uno de sus dedos en la mejilla derecha de la flor.

— Hola — La escuchó decir con una voz muy suave, pero logró que al fin la flor reaccionara.

Al darse cuenta que aún seguía tocando su mejilla, intentó hacerse a un lado, algo que ella pudo notar y alejó su mano del rostro de la flor. Flowey tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba aquella niña de él, tenía que levantar un poco su cabeza para mirarla, pues, aunque ella estaba sentada en el suelo, evidentemente seguía siendo más alta.

— Sí, hola… supongo — Respondió finalmente algo confundido.

Ella se frotó la frente limpiándose la sangre que ya estaba algo seca, y trató de ponerse de pie mientras las rodillas le temblaban, cuando logró levantarse miró a Flowey una última vez antes de darle la espalda, intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero más que verse alegre, fue una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

 _No. No estaba vacía._ Fue lo que pensó Flowey.

Antes que se diera cuenta, su acompañante se alejaba para ir a la siguiente sala, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a caerse otra vez, pues no era capaz de caminar bien por la fractura en su pie.

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo, estuvo un rato pensando, analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Esa niña de cabello rubio realmente lo descolocó. Si algún otro humano, o siendo más general, **sea quien sea** que se hubiera atrevido a acercársele con tanta confianza y, además que le hubiera acariciado de esa forma tan atrevida… _Oh, lo mejor era no pensar en ello._

Pero no había hecho absolutamente nada, y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, pero cuando la vio a uno de sus ojos, ese color tan azul y profundo, no fue capaz de moverse, se sintió realmente hipnotizado.

A simple vista parecía una niña común y corriente, quizás demasiado rara para su gusto, sin embargo… Sentía que había algo más, algo que no podía identificar a simple vista, pero ella era diferente a cualquier otro humano que haya caído antes, no se parecía a Frisk, ni tampoco se parecía a…

Dejó de pensar en eso y negó con la cabeza varias veces para borrar ese nombre que había venido a su mente. No quería seguir divagando y haciendo conjeturas, sólo tenía que descubrirlo.

Se quedó unos minutos pensativo hasta que se transportó en la siguiente sala, ya entrando a las ruinas, pero no estaba ahí, ni tampoco en la siguiente, ni en las que seguían. Estuvo un buen rato buscándola hasta que la encontró apoyada en aquel árbol, frente al hogar de _ella_ y el que alguna vez también fue el suyo. Flowey estaba tan sorprendido, no sabía cómo lo hizo para llegar hasta allí en tan poco tiempo tomando en cuenta que cojeaba al caminar, pero por la forma tan agitada que respiraba supuso que estuvo corriendo.

Cuando la humana había logrado regular su respiración, se volteó dispuesta a seguir adelante, encontrándose con Flowey frente a ella, no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí por la forma en que le miró.

Al final ella mantuvo la compostura y siguió caminando, sin dejar de mirar a la flor con curiosidad hasta que le dio la espalda para ir por otro camino.

— ¿No vas a entrar allí? — Le preguntó con recelo, pero ella no se detuvo.

— Es de mala educación entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso — Declaró con mucha seriedad, pero su voz seguía siendo muy dulce.

— Oh, ¿Eso crees? Pues… si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que hacerlo — La humana ahora sí se detuvo en seco, Flowey sonrió triunfante al darse cuenta que había atraído su atención — La salida está dentro de esa casa.

La niña se volteó y miró aquella casa, suspiró resignada mientras se devolvía. Mientras regresaba, miró a la flor de reojo arqueando su ceja izquierda.

 _¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?_

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta. Estuvo un rato indecisa si entrar o no, su mano sostenía la perilla.

— C-Con permiso… — Tartamudeó muy incómoda cuando ya había entrado cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Flowey volvió a sonreír con malicia dispuesta a seguirla.

La encontró en la entrada de su viejo hogar, apoyada en la barandilla de madera para intentar ver que había al final de las escaleras. Se decidió por bajar suponiendo que la salida debía estar ahí abajo. Apoyándose con ambas manos al bajar los escalones, sus rodillas no dejaban de temblarle y le dolía mucho el pie izquierdo por todo lo que había corrido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? ¿No vas a husmear la casa? — Le cuestionaba la flor sin entender a aquella niña.

— Es descortés hacer eso, no tengo permiso — Dijo débilmente pues parecía que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

Flowey volvió a aparecerse, esta vez bajo las escaleras y aunque ella no le miraba puso una de sus caras que seguramente la habría asustado. _¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a esa niña?_ Ella continuó avanzando, sólo que ahora caminaba más lento que antes, ya debía estar en su límite.

Aunque lo que le intrigada era su extraña forma de ser, su poco interés y curiosidad por conocer la casa, y su afán por respetar modales tan tontos, no podía entenderlo, cualquier niño habría curioseado lo más que pudiera a diferencia de ella. Pero había algo más que le hacía sentir inquieto, no eran su actitud tan particular lo que más le perturbaba, era algo que sentía con su simple presencia, en su interior. No sabía como describirlo con palabras, pero era como si dentro de ella hubiera algo diferente, Flowey lo describiría como "poder".

— Tú. ¿No eres una humana común y corriente, ¿verdad? — Ella se detuvo sobresaltada y había comenzado a temblar. _Ah, eso lo decía todo_ — ¿Quién eres t- ¡Oye!

La humana había comenzado a correr frenéticamente, olvidándose totalmente de su pie torcido y de lo herida que estaba, pero ni siquiera le importó, dobló en la esquina y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, vio la puerta a lo lejos, esa debía ser la salida, corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que esa flor dorada apareció frente a ella. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a frenar cuando sintió algo sujetarle una pierna, estrellándose contra el suelo.

Apoyó una de sus manos en el piso para tratar de levantarse y con su otra mano se la llevó al rostro y se apretó la nariz, sentía como un líquido le escurría, entonces se fijó que estaba empapada de sangre, estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver su mano tan rojiza, pero al sentir como algo apretaba su pierna izquierda con tanta fuerza logró mantener la consciencia, ahogó un quejido en su garganta tratando de calmarse, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor. Miró hacia atrás y vio que tenía una enredadera sujetándole el pie con fuerza.

Al reparar en la hierba, supuso quien había sido y miró a la flor frente a ella. La miraba sin un ápice de misericordia.

— Así que consideras que es de mala educación entrar a casas ajenas y husmear sus cosas — Comenzó a hablar Flowey mientras miraba sus hojas despreocupado — ¿Pero no te parece grosero dejar a alguien hablando solo?

La humana desvió la mirada cuando la flor terminó de hablar, no sabría decir si se sentía avergonzada o impotente, quizás ambas. De repente sintió como la hierba que tenía en su pie ya no estaba, se volteó para confirmarlo dándose cuenta que tenía razón. Volvió a mirar a Flowey expectante, sólo esperaba ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Le hizo un ademán para que se pusiera de pie y así lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó, pues sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

Cuando logró incorporarse al fin, sintió una sensación familiar que recordaba haber vivido hace tiempo. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y vio un corazón de un color gris opaco salir de su pecho, con curiosidad alzó su mano para tocarlo, estaba frio, muy frío e inerte.

 _No era como lo recordaba._

Pero Flowey fue el más sorprendido, el alma de esa niña no tenía ningún color, ni siquiera se parecía al de los monstruos, simplemente no tenía vida, lo que la representaba totalmente, sin nada que la motivara a continuar. Además, mirándola bien, parecía como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, pues veía como intentaba que su alma se moviera, pero no logró conseguirlo, el corazón gris permanecía totalmente inmóvil frente a ella.

La niña rubia apenas notó en ese instante una pantalla que apareció ante ella.

 _Cuatro opciones. Sí, las recordaba muy bien._

Pasó su mano mirando detenidamente cada una de esas opciones, Flowey la vio indecisa sobre qué hacer, y también se percató de cómo sus dedos temblaron con miedo al ver el primer recuadro de la izquierda. Al final apretó el botón actuar y mantuvo su mano estática sobre una de las opciones pero que la flor no lograba leer que decía, al final la niña lo oprimió y bajó la mirada lentamente al igual que su brazo.

 _[Te rindes y esperas tu muerte]_

Flowey abrió los ojos perturbado, esa niña acababa de rendirse y decidió no hacer nada, ya ni siquiera le miraba y sólo estaba cabizbaja con una mirada vacía, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos.

— ¡¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente?! ¡Estoy a punto de matarte! ¡Haz algo! — Le gritó la flor como nunca había gritado antes, pero no entendía por qué estaba tan molesto — ¡Bien!

Le lanzó uno de sus pétalos de la amistad rozándole la mejilla, pero aun así continuó sin inmutarse. Flowey comenzó a lanzarse más, pero la gran mayoría ni siquiera la golpearon _¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿No lo había hecho un millón de veces antes?_

La niña se atrevió a mirar a Flowey confundida, como si tampoco entendiera la duda que podía ver en el rostro de la flor. Ahora había hecho aparecer millones de pétalos en dirección hacia ella, se dirigieron con rapidez hacia su dirección y la humana se tapó ambos ojos con las manos, sabiendo que ahora sí era el fin.

" _Lo siento madre, no pude cumplir nuestra promesa."_

Primero sollozó, hasta que empezó a llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloraba desconsoladamente porque iba a morir. Cuando logró calmarse un poco se limpió las lágrimas, y levantó unos segundos el parche que tenía en su otro ojo cerrado para hacer lo mismo. Abrió su ojo aun gimoteando, abriéndolo aún más cuando vio aquellos pétalos detenidos justo frente a ella, hasta que desaparecieron.

Miró a la flor que estaba frente a ella, parecía realmente impotente, vio como apretaba los dientes, estaba furioso y comenzaba a golpear el suelo con sus hojas. La niña empezó a avanzar hasta él.

— ¿Por qué no puedo matarte? ¡¿Por qué?! — Escuchó como se lamentaba la flor, pero no parecía estarle hablando a ella — ¡Estaba justo frente a mí, bajo mi control y no pude-

Unos brazos comenzaron a rodearle, antes que se diera cuenta esa humana ya estaba abrazándole y ni siquiera supo en que momento llegó hasta su lado. Flowey suspiró apoyándose en el hombro de la chica.

 _Qué más da. No estaba tan mal._

Le soltó para mirarle, había apoyado su frente en uno de sus pétalos amarillos y el tono de su cabello era casi idéntico, el rostro de la humana estaba muy cerca, aún tenía algo de sangre en su nariz, pero al menos la frente había dejado de sangrarle. Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano y la flor, habría jurado que sintió algo cuando le vio sonreír de verdad por primera vez.

— Gracias — Le susurró.

Ella le sonrió una última vez antes de ponerse de pie, Flowey no podía entender de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para seguirse moviendo, tenía muchas heridas, _y él había cooperado también en ello,_ pero cualquier otro humano que hubiera estado en su situación se habría desmayado en el principio del viaje.

La siguió con la mirada y se percató que ella estaba viendo hacia la salida a lo lejos.

Nada ocurrió como se lo había esperado. Su intención había sido amenazarla y quizás lastimarla un poco de ser necesario para que le revelara lo que estaba ocultando. Después las cosas se complicaron y... pasó lo que pasó.

La flor entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia cuando la miró a su ojo azul, nunca había visto un tono como ese antes, pero lo que en verdad le intrigaba era el parche blanco que tenía en su ojo derecho.

¿Acaso lo que estaba ocultando se relacionaba con su ojo? Lo único que podía pensar ahora fue en algún accidente que pudiera haber tenido, pero eso seguía sin relacionarse con que aquella niña rubia fuera "diferente".

— Mi nombre es Aria ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — Volvió a concentrarse cuando la escuchó hablar.

Flowey estuvo indeciso sobre responderle, pero quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando la vio desplomarse en el suelo, cayendo desmayada. Se acercó a ella, viendo como dormía con tranquilidad, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado antes hubiera sido un mal sueño, tocó su rostro con una de sus hojas, su frente estaba ardiendo, esa niña tenía muy mala suerte, para que además ahora tuviera fiebre.

Bufó molesto, esa niña... Le estaba causando más problemas de los que habría imaginado, ¿y ahora como se supone que iba a ayudarla? Se golpeó el rostro con sus hojas, al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando en hacer.

— Me debes una por esto, ¿me oyes? — Le habló aun sabiendo que no le escuchaba. Después desapareció y fue directo a Snowdin.

 _Las cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Antes que nada, quería decir que este es mi primer fic de Undertale y que lo tengo en mente hace varios meses hasta que finalmente ya tuve muy claro lo que quería hacer y a donde quería llegar.

Mi primer motivo para crear mi propio OC como protagonista, fue que no me sentía cómoda usando a Frisk porque en el juego nunca tuvo una personalidad muy desarrollada y el tema del género también me causaba algunas dificultades.

Voy a dar algunas explicaciones, aunque no muchas porque sólo es el primer capítulo y revelaré más cosas en cada capítulo nuevo. xD

° Esta es una ruta neutral, pero Asgore sigue con vida y Frisk tuvo la cita con Alphys, además de los sucesos ocurridos en el laboratorio.

° Aria es una niña que tiene un motivo por el que fue al subsuelo, pero no es tan "infeliz" como puede parecer. Más cosas sobre ellas las revelaré más adelante.

° Hace aprox. un año que Frisk se fue del subsuelo y su paradero es desconocido.

° Toriel ya no vive en las ruinas, y los monstruos que estaban allí, tampoco. (Por eso ella no se encuentra con nadie) Aparecerán más adelante ;)

° El dibujo de la portada es mi protagonista, fue dibujada por _Kuroiifox_ para una comisión. Estoy contenta con el resultado, así es Aria para que tengan una idea! ;)

Espero que les guste mi historia, le tengo mucho cariño porque llevo meses pensando en hacerla :) y subiré el próximo capítulo muy pronto, donde veremos que Aria ya está en Snowdin (como hice ver al final del capítulo).

Si les gusta o tienen alguna opinión, crítica o algo, háganmelo saber. Esta historia la hago porque me gusta mucho Undertale y también porque quiero que a otras personas que también sienten lo mismo que yo, se emocionen al leer mi fic. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;D


End file.
